My Falling Star
by My Midnight Rose
Summary: Sebastian is a lonely lawyer in the state of New York, but his life is turned upside-down when he meets Ciel Phantomhive; a stripper at Noah's Ark. When Ciel becomes his client for a murder trial, will Sebastian survive being in love with Ciel? AU, lemons
1. Noah's Ark

**A/N: Okay, so for some reason, I'm really nervous about writing this. :/ It **_**sounds **_**like a good story in **_**theory, **_**but ya know, I really don't think it's gonna take off or anything like that. But whatever, I'll write it for the hell of it. I hope you people enjoy it! 3**

Chapter One: Noah's Ark

Sebastian sighed as he slammed the door on his sleek black Sedan shut, pressing the lock button behind him as he started towards his apartment building. His black tie was choking him and his feet were felt like they were about to fall off; work today had been grueling. He was stuck with filing every file in his boss' office, and that included his secretary's filing cabinet as well. The black-haired man had been on his feet all day, and he had to stay overtime just to get his own work finished.

The law firm that Sebastian worked at was a good job, don't get him wrong. He enjoyed the cases he worked and the salary he received. But it didn't help the fact that being a lawyer in the state of New York could be depressing as hell. Cases about murder, finances, major felonies, that's all Sebastian did. His belief in law school was that becoming an attorney would help him get a perspective on life, but it would still be exciting at the same time. He was sorely disappointed. It gave him the perspective he wanted, but it wasn't what he had expected; his job taught him not to trust anyone, so he only had a few friends to entertain him. Even he had to admit that his life was lonely.

Climbing the stairs to his apartment, foregoing the elevator that was crammed with people, he pulled out the keys to unlock the door. Pushing it in and slamming it behind him, he leaned against it as he closed his eyes and rested, if not for a small moment. He still needed to eat and sign some paperwork, and a shower was in order as well. After a moment of thought, he decided to shower first.

Pulling off his black jacket, he kicked off his shoes as he began towards the bathroom. He loosened the tie and tossed it on the floor of the hallway, too tired to care about the mess he was making. He stepped into his bathroom and shut the door behind before pulling his white button-up shirt off, and he caught a glance at himself in the mirror.

Frowning, he looked down at his bare torso, eyeing the satanic pentagram tattoo that rested just beside his naval. It was black and striking against his pale skin, and Sebastian's face darkened as the memories came back. _This is the reason I'm in the court business. _

Shaking his head to clear his dark thoughts, he tossed his shirt to the floor and pulled his iPhone out of his pocket, setting it on the counter. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants to the floor, followed by his boxers and socks. He turned the shower on, waiting for the water to get hot, when his phone started ringing.

"Damn it all to hell," He muttered, grabbing it off the counter and raising it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked curtly, not caring that he was being rude.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Bard's voice greeted him, and Sebastian sighed a little. "Bard?" He asked, his tone nicer, but still slightly irritated. "I'm about to take a shower, what do you want?"

Bard's booming laugh echoed at the other end of the line. "Good, get cleaned up then! We're going to the strip club tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, propping a hand against his bare hip. "We _just _got off work, Bard," he said, the irritation in his voice thicker now.

Bard didn't miss a beat. "So? We won't leave for the club _now! _And besides, we don't have to go in tomorrow, so we can stay there late! Plus, I heard there's a new stripper… you in?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to decline, but he decided against it. Knowing his friend, he'd never hear the end of it. "Fine," He answered, his voice resigned and tired. "But you're driving. I want some drinks."

He heard a saddened groan at the end. "Fine, but I get most of the money. I actually like to tip the ladies for their hard work,"

"Sexist," Sebastian snorted, moving to hang up as he called into the phone, "Be here at seven. I'm not answering the door if you're late."

He didn't hear Bard's mocking cry of outrage when he hung up. Sighing to himself, he stepped into the now-hot shower, relishing as the steamy water soothed his tense muscles. He wasn't looking forward to tonight, but he figured that Bard would buy him enough drinks so that he wouldn't remember most of it in the morning.

Bard had been on time, much to Sebastian's disappointment. As he answered the door, he wrinkled his nose as cigarette smoke filtered into his house. "Get out before my entire apartment smells like an ash tray," he said, pushing Bard back into the hallway as he turned to shut and lock his door. The blonde simply laughed and began walking back towards the car with Sebastian in tow.

They left the building and slid into Bard's beat-up Ford, pulling out of the driveway immediately. "Where are we heading?" Sebastian asked absentmindedly. He was leaning against the window with his chin resting on his fist, watching as the Manhattan lights whipped by in a blur.

"Noah's Ark, where else?" Bard laughed, tapping his cigarette on the edge of his open window. "Remember that stripper I told you about? I heard that they're coming with a new act for the main show. Bet it's gonna be kick ass."

Sebastian nodded, pretending that he cared. He wasn't about to act like he was going to enjoy this.

Noah's Ark was the most popular strip club in town. Some people went there thinking it was just a normal club, and they usually ended up staying, even when the strippers began to shed clothing. It was an upper-end club, one that you had to know somebody to get into. Luckily, Bard knew several of those people, and he refused to tell Sebastian how he did. The black-haired man shrugged it off, glancing around as they entered the large faux-circus tent. The building inside was thrumming with life, the very air reverberating with the bass tone of the music. The floor seemed to shake with the pounding feet of partygoers, and glitter floated in the air like a thick haze. Tightropes stretched across the domed ceiling, and scantily-dressed walkers illuminated by a spotlight made their way across the perilous rope. Dancers spun around poles on the ground, some dancing sexily in circus-striped iron cages, while the rest simply mingled in the crowd. Spinning wheels with girls strapped to them spun lazily as expert knife throwers hurtled their knives at the strippers, catching their clothing just right to make it tear off and earn a wild response from the crowd. Girls rode in and out on unicycles and minicars, all in explicit positions to flash the men as they wheeled by.

Sebastian could see why this place was such a big hit. It was entertainment and sex, fun and lust, all rolled up in one convenient package. One convenient, expensive package. If it hadn't had been for Bard, it would've cost the two men 200 bucks just to get in. Sebastian hadn't been one for expensive, fancy places, although he earned enough to go to one every night. That's one of the reasons he wasn't entirely keen on this trip.

Slapping him on the back as he slipped some money into the red-eyed man's pocket, Bard began to eye the crowd, looking for some ladies to "tip for their services", as he so eloquently put it. Laughing, he waved his coworker off, looking for a spot to get comfortable and drink this whole night away.

Wandering over to the bar, he plopped down on one of the comfy, circus-bench like barstools before ordering a lemon margarita on the rocks. He watched as the bartender made his drink, and as it was set in front of him, the man asked, "So, you come here to see the new act?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "No," He answered, giving a meek smile. "A friend of mine dragged me down here for the act. Apparently, it's gonna be one hell of a show."

The bartender gave a dry chuckle. "One hell of a show, right," He snorted. "I've already seen the show. It's spectacular. You're gonna love him."

Sebastian's brow rose further. "Him?" He asked, confused. He was about to go on when the lights suddenly dimmed, and the crowd quieted as a drum roll began playing.

"_Ladies and gentlemen!" _A loud voice boomed over the speakers. "_May I have your attention, please! It's a pleasure to introduce the newest addition to the Noah's Ark family! He—oh yes, you heard me right. _He _was found right off the streets, and we brought him in as a natural! Looks and acts like royalty, mind you—It is our pleasure to present the one, the only, The Earl Phantomhive!"_

The spotlights suddenly careened towards a platform high up in the ceiling, illuminating a small figure that Sebastian had to squint to see. It was a boy, no older than the age of 15, and he was dressed… oddly. A feathery hat adorned his slate hair, and a bejeweled eye patch covered his right eye. He was wearing a puffy-sleeved blue-and-black striped shirt with a ruffled neck which was tucked into tight, black leather shorts. Blue-and-black striped socks with white frilled ends rose up to end at his thigh, hooked in place by a garter that matched his eye patch, followed by high-heeled boots with black top and midnight blue tips. No matter how strange the outfit itself was, it looked marvelous on the boy. Sebastian stared, captivated, as he lifted a silken blue ribbon from the ground, tying it around his waist before bending slowly over to attach the other end to the tightrope in front of him. Sebastian watched as the boy stepped onto the edge and… dropped.

He sailed through the air, his ruffled clothes fluttering behind him like a pair of wings. The crowd cheered as a heady, tribal beat began to pour through the speakers, and the boy was spinning in unison with each strike of the drum. His hair blew across his face as he executed a fast spin that ended with his leg up in the air, making the shorts ride up and reveal a bit more thigh. The crowd below roared with approval as he slowly came to a stop, hanging suspended over their heads.

The boy froze in the pose for a moment before twisting so that the silk around his waist came undone. He spiraled lower until he was hanging by a hand, and he began to spin lazily as he tossed his hat off. Someone in the audience caught it, but the audience remained silent as the music began to pick up pace. Sebastian noticed that even though it was tribal and risqué, it held a soft classical undertone, which made it perfect for the haughty boy spinning above him.

The young stripper lifted a leg to tangle it in the ribbon, using just that limb to hold him in the air as he skillfully began to unbutton his shirt in time with the music. He was spinning lazily as the shirt came undone, and, without a single warning off any kind, it fluttered off.

Sebastian's mouth gaped open as the male's chest was revealed to the crowd. A lattice-work of simple, black, circus-like designs encircled his torso, burning brightly against his slim, pale chest. Normally, Sebastian would have thought such a thing would look horrible on a person, but it looked fantastic on that boy. He was like a dull star, one that didn't capture attention by his brightness, but by his deep, solemn gleam. He was perfect.

Standing from his seat, the black-haired male pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the cries and protests from the people he bumped. His eyes never left his gleaming star, and the attorney moved until he was directly under the boy. His head was tilted back to watch him, much like the rest of the audience around him, until three security guards pushed through into the middle. They pushed everyone but Sebastian outside of a red ring that no once had noticed on the floor, and one of the guards walked up to Sebastian and ordered, "Arms out, like you're going to catch someone."

Confused, Sebastian hesitantly put his arms out, and the guard gave them a firm shake. "He'll catch him," he said into the radio in his hand, and he stepped out of the ring.

Looking up, the boy twisted and twirled gracefully until bright white lights swept down on Sebastian, making his eyes narrow as he struggled to look up again. The boy was now looking down at him, a sultry smile on his face before he twisted once and let go of the ribbon.

Startled, Sebastian moved to catch his falling star, and with a small huff, he caught him. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he cracked one red eye open to look down at a smiling boy with a brilliant blue eye. _Like the night sky, _he thought, but he was startled again as the young stripper leaned up and pressed his lips against his ear, whispering huskily, "Thanks for catching me, pretty boy." Sebastian shivered as his sweet voice trickled into his ear, and he felt the boy slide his hands over his chest before hopping out of his arms. Sebastian turned as the young stripper strutted away from the crowd, and confetti soon began to fall as the rest of the show came in. He caught the boy's eye once and he winked at the black-haired man, who seemed to be in a daze.

Grabbing one of the workers, he pulled her over and yelled over the music, "Who was that?"

Looking back at him, the waitress gave him a smile. "Ciel Phantomhive," She called, cupping a hand over her mouth to make sure the man heard her. "Newest recruit. He's good, ain't he?"

Ciel Phantomhive… Sebastian made a mental note to remember that name.

_Ciel Phantomhive._

**And that's chapter one! :D I really hoped you guys liked it. I think it was OKAY, but you know, that's just me. :P I'd really appreciate reviews and favorites and such! :D 3**


	2. Ciel Phantomhive

**A/N: And I'm writing this author's note because Fanficiton decided to make me wait a two day time limit. T_T But yes, I believe this is incentive to get caught up on chapters so I'll have at least a little more to give if I ever hit writer's block. So enjoy the chappie, everyone!**

Chapter 2: Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian awoke the next morning, disgruntled and confused as he pried his crusty eyelids open. Sunlight blinded him, and he held a hand up to cover his eyes as he took in his surroundings. It took the man a minute to realize that he was back at his home, lying on his couch and completely disgusting. Liquor stains covered his entire shirt, as well as glitter and other muck. His hair felt oily and sticky, and there was a slight… _itching _sensation in his boxers.

He groaned as he stood, scratching his arms as shambled towards the restroom. His head pounded with a hangover, and his stomach rolled, but he made it in there without much problem. Quickly peeling the grungy clothing off of his body, he turned the shower on to full heat as he eyed the stains. There was a smudge on the shoulder, a small black one, and as Sebastian peered at it, he realized it was a star from the confetti last night.

All of a sudden, he was thinking about Ciel Phantomhive, that beautiful boy that he met at the club. It didn't matter that they had only shared a total of 6 words… all of which had been supplied by Ciel. He recalled what he looked like during the aerial act, with his pale skin and slate-grey hair whipping around his face as he twirled with a star-like grace. He remembered how the boy felt in his arms when he had dropped, and the color of his one eye when he looked up at him. The dazzling smile, the smooth, pale chest, the circus designs encircling his torso… Every detail he caught had been burned into Sebastian's mind.

Sighing as he threw the shirt into the hamper, he stepped into the shower and cursed as the burning water scalded him. He quickly turned the temperature down as he grabbed his soap, pouring a decent amount in his palm before lathering up. As he finished with his hair, he looked down as he began to rub at a sticky spot that had somehow ended up on his stomach when he noticed something. He peered closer as he realized that he was particularly… _hairless,_ in the crotch region.

Blood-red eyes widening, Sebastian hurriedly finished his shower, stepping out as he grabbed a towel and growling, "I'm going to fucking murder that prick."

Bard and Sebastian now sat in a diner, the blonde nursing a large welt on his forehead with a grimace. "You really had to hit me with my golf clubs?" He whined, dipping his hand into his glass and fishing out an ice cube before pressing it to the bump.

Sebastian smiled cheerfully. "Well, it seemed appropriate, considering the fact that I'm now missing my pubic hair."

"It was just a joke, asshole…" Bard muttered, taking a swig of his beer as he looked up. Another grimace settled on his face, and Sebastian turned to see another one of his coworkers walk in. Mey-Rin, carrying an armful of papers and folders, pushed the door in as she hurried over to their table, plopping it down with a tired sigh. "Hey guys," She greeted, sliding into the booth next to Sebastian before resting her forehead against the table. "I'm so tired," she moaned, flipping a hand in the general direction of the papers. "Lau accepted another branch of crime for us to work off of. It's for the minor lawyers, still, but we have to get it all in order for them." Sitting up, she pushed her red hair out of her face before sending the two men a glare. "This is the paperwork for it, and you two are helping me."

Sebastian and Bard groaned in unison, looking away from the papers in disgust. "I'm working three different cases right now, Mey," The blonde moaned. "I don't have time for paperwork. But hey," He reached across the linoleum table to poke Sebastian. "He doesn't have a single case running right now! He totally has the time to help you with our paperwork—"

Bard shut up as an ice cube was shoved in his mouth by a smiling Sebastian. "As much as I'd _love _to help you," He said sarcastically. "I can't. Lau is having me work on a major case, and I won't have time to help you."

At Mey's begging expression, Sebastian sighed. "_Fine," _He said, reaching for the papers. "Let's go to the office. I'll help you until 6, but _that's it, _okay?"

"Oh, thank you Sebastian!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him in a brief hug before lifting half of the papers. "Let's go!"

Heaving the other half of the stack into his arms, Sebastian cast a hateful glare towards Bard. "You owe me," He said, turning on his heel as he began to follow the girl.

"I promise to take you back to Noah's Ark!"

Sebastian's steps faltered only for a moment as his mind flashed back to Ciel. "Fine then." He answered, and he left to go with the girl to the office.

The next few hours of his day passed by in a blur. He was pushed into the office, thrown into a desk, handed a pen, and forced to read and sign things until he was cross-eyed. Mey-Rin kept bringing coffee to keep them awake as they filled out the mind-numbing paperwork together, until the door to the office was pushed in. Their boss, Lau, with his secretary Ran-Mao clinging to his side, entered the building. He looked down at his two employees and smiled as he held a pipe to his lips. "Catching up on the new branch, eh?" He asked, rubbing small circles on Ran-Mao's back.

Mey-Rin sighed. "That's what we're doing, sir. Sebastian was just about to leave."

Lau cast a sharp glance over to the man. "No you're not," He said. His tone was amiable, but his face read signs of danger. "You're client is coming to visit now. I know you were expecting them tomorrow, but they wanted to drop of some files for the case. Now's a good a time as any to meet him."

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but it quickly died down. "Yes sir," He answered, sighing as he stood and stretched, wincing as his back muscles popped and cracked. "I suppose I'll go straighten up my office," he said, nodding politely at his boss before heading towards his office.

Entering the room, he quickly shut the door and began hurrying around the dirtied office. He swept trash into the bin and straightened up his papers, wiping everything off with the sleeve of his jacket. Once he finished rushing around the room, he finally deemed it clean and sat back in his leather desk chair, sighing and closing his eyes. He heard the doors to the building opened, and he figured that his client had arrived.

Standing, he made his way over to the door and began to pull it open, when something stopped him. "I didn't come here to have a meeting with my lawyer yet, Lau." A familiar voice said.

"Well, he's already here in the office. It's a good chance to meet him!"

A sigh. "Fine, I'll meet him. But I'm not saying anything until I have my affairs in order."

Sebastian could practically hear his boss's smile, but his heart was pounding too hard in his ears for him to be able to confirm that. "Of course. Right this way, please…"

Sebastian hurried back to the desk, plopping in the chair and spinning towards the window. He grabbed for a pen and a pad of paper, floundering for something to make him look busy. He was tapping the end of the pen against the binding of the legal pad when he heard his door open.

"Ah, Sebastian," Lau chimed. "This is your client for that major case I was telling you about. I'm going to let you two get acquainted." And the door shut.

Sebastian's heart hammered faster, and he was sure that the boy he knew was in his office could hear it. He slowly turned to face his client, and both their eye widened in recognition.

"You're the guy who caught me at Noah's Ark," Ciel said.

Sebastian stared at him, gulping. The stripper was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt that clung to his slim body like it was wet. His pale jeans were ripped up and down each leg, revealing quite a bit of creamy white skin that rested underneath the fabric. Shiny black combat boots encircled his calves, and small silver buckles lined the side of them.

But there were two things that caught Sebastian's eye. First, it was the silken eye patch that was situated over the boy's right eye. _So it wasn't part of his costume, _he mused. The other thing was a small pentagram necklace that hung low around the boy's neck. It was a black circle, but the star inside was silver with red-tipped edges. Sebastian's mind flashed to the tattoo on his stomach, but he pushed those thoughts aside as he stood.

"I am," He answered, walking around the desk to lean against the front of it. "What of it?"

Ciel smirked, placing a hand on his hip and putting his weight one leg. "Nothing," He answered nonchalantly. "It's just reassuring to know that my lawyer is a pervert."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. _He may not be so perfect after all. _"I'm not a pervert, I just went there with a friend."

"To see girl's get naked and try to get off?"

The man's eyes widened as he listen to this boy's audacious comments. "No," He answered, smirking. "Think of it this way: I saved your ass there, and now I'm going to save your ass here. Understood?"

Ciel opened his mouth, his eye flashing with anger, before it was stamped out with a grudging respect. "Well," he sighed, sauntering forward to plop in one of Sebastian's chairs. "You're blunt, which I guess is good. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, by the way." He gave the lawyer a wink.

Sebastian ignored the gesture and moved to sit behind his desk. "Sebastian Michaelis," he answered, a small smile on his face. "So, you're my client now, and I have no files regarding the case, so I suppose I should hear it straight from you."

Ciel's eye darkened. "It's stupid anyways," He said, his voice resigned and quiet. He looked away from Sebastian and at the beige walls of the office. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and leaned closer, folding his hands on the desk. "What are you charged with?" He asked quietly.

The boy turned to meet his gaze once more. "Murder."

**And there's chapter 2: DONE. XD I hope you guys liked it! I'll be introducing all the romancy stuff soon, I promise. NOW… PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. The Case

**A/N: Holy hell. Those last chapters got a lot more reviews and favorites than I expected. XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! So here's chapter 3~**

Chapter 3: The Case

_Murder._

Sebastian blinked as he mulled the word around in his mind. Ciel had left almost immediately after telling him; he didn't want to go into it until he had a few things ready for Sebastian to see. The lawyer had simply been thinking about how such an act could be committed by such a perfect boy.

Upon arriving home, Sebastian had quickly stripped and showered, and now he was relaxing in his living room with his laptop balanced on his knees. He stared at the glaring white screen of Google before he typed one name into the search box.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

He scrolled through the results, bypassing links to the Noah's Ark website. He looked mainly for any reports are articles concerning him, but they were difficult to find. Some Wikipedia articles mentioned him once or twice, but it was a passing thing. Sighing, he clicked back to the results and scanned once more, ready to shut the laptop before a certain link caught his eye. Clicking on it, he settled back into the couch cushions and read.

_Ciel Phantomhive, age 10, was found in the remains of the Phantomhive manor, broken and very-near death. The burning remains of the household held the bodies of his mother, his father, and his dog. Authorities barely got the boy out alive, but he made a miraculous recovery. He was moved to an orphanage outside of London and adopted by a mysterious man by the name of Dagger. They disappeared after authorities found out Dagger was a member of an elusive, wanted cult, but they couldn't find the two. After 5 years, Ciel was finally found in New York with a new guardian, Joker._

The article continued, but Sebastian didn't bother reading it. A sick feeling in his stomach twisted around as he closed the laptop, and he frowned. The lawyer didn't expect the kid to have such a hard life, and it put him off since Ciel had acted so normal (if a little bratty) when they met.

Brushing it off, Sebastian sighed and put the laptop on the coffee table before he stood, stretching his bare arms as he turned towards his kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets and pulled a pack of tea out, followed by a pan of hot water that he placed on the stove. He dipped the packets into the water and leaned against the counter, waiting for the tea to boil, until his phone began to ring.

He padded into the living room, reaching into the pocket of his suit's coat and pulled out his phone, brow furrowing as he read the unrecognized number. Pressing the green answer button and holding the phone up to his lips, Sebastian answered professionally, "Sebastian speaking."

"Hey, pretty boy."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he heard Ciel's voice on the other end, and he pulled the phone away to look at it in astonishment. Putting it back to his ear, he cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Phantomhive. I thought we had a meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, I know," He purred, making Sebastian's eye twitch. "I was just calling to see if I could bump our appointment to a later time. Just a few hours, nothing too big."

The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Phantomhive, please don't take any offense in this, but you're on trial for _murder—"_

"I know the case, Sebastian," Ciel snapped. "But I still need to work. My guardian's the one paying for you, and I still need to pay bills and buy food."

Sebastian frowned. A murder trial was nothing to be taken lightly. Even if Ciel was innocent, this case was going to be tough as hell to solve, and they needed all the time they could get if they were going to prove anyone innocent.

But of course, Sebastian was simply one hell of a lawyer.

Sighing, the raven-haired man wandered back into the kitchen to repeatedly dip the tea bag into the now-brown, sweet-smelling water. "I suppose we could push it back a _few _hours," He emphasized disapprovingly. "How much time are we talking?"

"It's a five-hour shift."

Sebastian nearly dropped the tea bag. "Five hours?" He asked incredulously. Even though Ciel couldn't see it, he shook his head. "No, that's not possible. That's pushing it to a 6 o' clock meeting, and I clock out at 9."

He heard a scoff at the other end of the line. "That's a three-hour meeting! Shouldn't that be enough to discuss why I'm innocent?"

Sebastian stifled an annoyed sound. "We're not meeting tomorrow just to discuss why you're innocent, Mr. Phantomhive. We have to discuss that, look over evidence, plan out alibis, and that's only the beginning."

Ciel huffed. "I thought we'd have a little more time to do all that."

"Not when the case is in a month."

A pause. "Fine, two hours. That'll get me through the week and I'll pick up a few more shifts. Would that be more suitable, Sebastian?"

"Much, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow at 3, pretty boy." The line went dead.

Sebastian put the phone down woodenly, taking the pan of tea off of the stove. He tried to ignore the sound of sex dripping off of Ciel's voice, and the shiver that raced down his spine because of it.

Ciel strutted into the office the next day at 3 o' clock sharp, dressed in his after-show clothes. The club didn't let him leave in anything less than sexy, and he didn't have time to change before the meeting. So here the stripper was, waltzing into a professional law firm clad in nothing but shredded denim shorts that showed off quite a bit of leg, a snug black long sleeve T-shirt, and a pair of knee-high black leather combat boots with a small, feminine heel. His pentagram necklace dangled low on his chest as always; he never took it off. It served as a reminder to that one night, although he never cared to delve into the memories.

He blatantly ignored the stares he was receiving from the faculty. Men and women were gaping at him, some more obvious than others. One woman even had the audacity to slip a wadded up piece of paper into his pocket as he passed. Summoning his acting skills, Ciel flashed the woman a saucy smile and a wink as he pulled the paper out. _Phone number. How pathetic. _Once he was out of the woman's line of view, he tossed the paper into the nearest trash bin and made his way into Sebastian's office.

Pushing the frosted-glass door in, he didn't even bother with a greeting as he moved to sink into one of the plush armchairs; he swung is legs over the armrest and pulled his leather briefcase up to click it open.

Sebastian stared at Ciel from behind his desk, surprised at the boy's lack of… manners. He cleared his throat as his eyebrow twitched; this Phantomhive kid sure knew how to annoy him. "Mr. Phantomhive," He said, his voice stiff and business-like. "I suppose you have your affairs in order?"

Ciel smirked, pulling out several files and manila envelopes. He tossed them onto Sebastian's desk and reclined in the chair. "I do indeed. Those files have all recounts of my whereabouts the night of the murder, and I have references pertaining to—"

"Then they're fake."

Ciel's eye widened. "Fake?"

Sebastian gave the stripper a dull look. "Yes, fake. I took the liberty of going through your files and contacting these 'references'—you don't even have a decent alibi, Mr. Phantomhive." Standing from his desk, Sebastian moved around to lean against the front of it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, an irritated sigh escaping him. "Mr. Phantomhive, with all due respect, I'm going to ask a blunt question; did you, or did you not, commit this murder?"

The younger boy blinked as he slowly sat up. He wasn't used to such frank treatment; people either worshipped him for his beauty or shunned him for it. It proved to cause Ciel to have a lonely life, but he dealt with it as best he could. "No," He answered quietly, shaking his head at Sebastian. "I didn't commit this murder."

The lawyer sighed. "Good. Now, let's get down to business." Settling into the armchair across from Ciel, Sebastian crossed his legs and leaned his cheek against his fist. "So," He asked, giving the stripper a small smirk. "Care to explain the case to me?"

Narrowing his eye slightly, Ciel moved to grab a thick manila envelope that had landed on Sebastian's desk. He tossed it to his lawyer and began, "That's a file on the victim; everyone called him Wordsmith. He was a family friend, and I tried to stay close to him. We would often visit each other; I suppose you could say he was my best friend." Ciel's head tilted to the side as a small smile graced his lips. The innocent, almost adorable gesture made Sebastian squirm in his seat. "On the night he was murdered, we were at my apartment, just hanging out. I left so that I could stop by the liquor store and grab some beer—"

"Hold on," Sebastian interjected, his brow furrowed. "You're old enough to go into a liquor store? You barely look 15."

Ciel's head snapped up and he gave the man a dark look. "I'm 21, dumbass," He growled. "I wouldn't be able to work in a strip club if I wasn't. I just look young—don't bring it up."

Sebastian leaned back, letting his silence urge the boy to continue, although he was muffling his laughter.

A huff was given, but Ciel continued. "Anyway, I left to go grab some booze. When I came back…" He trailed off as he sank further into the memory.

He remembered hauling the beer up the three flights of stairs, a warm beer open in one hand as he climbed. His hair was dripping rainwater, since a huge thunderstorm was brewing outside. Ciel took another swig as he reached his door, and he pulled out his key to open it; only to realize it was already unlocked. Confused, he had set the beer down and pushed the door in. Wordsmith wasn't in the living room like he was when Ciel had left, and a great sense of foreboding had washed over him. Quietly shutting the door behind him, he eased into the apartment, only to find that all the lights were turned off. The sound of rain and thunder echoed through the seemingly empty apartment, and the lightning that flashed nearby provided the only light.

Moving stealthily, although he was sure that the intruder could've heard his heart pounding, Ciel grabbed the baseball bat he kept near the door. He kept it hanging low at his side, although his muscles were tensed to whip it up in a moment's notice. He crept past the living room and into the hallway, stopping briefly to check the bathroom and hall closet. He knew the kitchen was empty—it was the first thing you passed when you walked in the door. All that was left was the bedroom.

Ciel's palms grew sweaty as he neared the door, finding it askew once he got near it. He swallowed back the bile that was rising in his throat as he inched through the threshold; he didn't want to look in the room. His eye was clenched shut and he struggled to control his ragged breathing. But when he stepped in something wet and warm, Ciel opened his eye.

It was near impossible to describe the scene before him without any light. Crimson blood was soaking the beige carpet; It was splattered on the walls and dripping off all the furniture in the room. Ciel had simply stared in horror until his gaze found the bed. A mangled, beaten, utterly destroyed body rested on it, slumped and drenched in its own blood. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Wordsmith, for the only thing intact on the body was his horror-stricken, dead-eyed face.

Ciel reacted harshly, without thinking. He launched himself onto the bed, bat still in hand, and began doing chest compressions, even though he knew it was far too late. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to revive his friend. The dripped onto the body and ran down the marred skin in pink rivulets, mixing with the blood that was everywhere. The boy on top of the corpse only beat his fists against his chest harder, desperate to get a heartbeat, a ragged breath, _anything. _It was futile though.

Covered in blood and shaking with grief, Ciel finally gave up his efforts and slumped, sobbing into the dead-man's untouched cheek. He clutched the bat harder as he felt his stomach heave, and he sprung towards the small balcony and shoved the sliding door aside before he puked the contents of his stomach over the ledge. Rain poured down on him as he choked on the bile, and he fell to his knees, shuddering. Blood was dripping off his body with the rain water, creating pink trails of the combination that fell to the ground three stories below with his vomit.

That's when the police arrived.

They kicked open the door and Ciel whirled around, baseball bat raised and ready to attack. He didn't know it was the police, and he froze at the same time they did. The bat clattered to the ground as he sighed in relief, saying, "Thank God! I-I don't know who did—hey!"

The officers suddenly started screaming, telling him to get down and not to fight. In a state of shock, Ciel complied, numbly falling to lie down on his chest as one officer cuffed him. He was reading off Ciel's rights to him, and the boy perked up as a certain one was read off. "W-What am I being charged for?" He asked, his voice shaking with fear.

The cop scoffed. "You're being arrested for murder."

Sebastian stared at Ciel as he recalled that night; he wasn't entirely sure the boy even _knew _he was talking. His eye remained glazed over as he spoke, and his gaze never left its spot on the floor. His words ended numbly, and he seemed to be lost in thought once he finished.

Standing, Sebastian carefully stepped in front of the boy and reached for him. "Mr. Phantomhive—"

He was cut off as Ciel's hand whipped across his face. The man's head snapped to the side as he stumbled back a few steps. The slap itself wasn't very hard; it just startled Sebastian. He rubbed his jaw for a moment before looking back down at a shocked Ciel. His pink lips were parted in surprise, and they immediately formed a sorry frown. "I-I'm so sorry! I was thinking and I wasn't paying attention and—"

Sebastian chuckled quietly. "That's quite a punch you pack there."

Ciel remained silent, utterly confused.

"I'm impressed. The composure you had while telling that was rather… intact. I've seen people tell much less grisly stories and break down altogether." He laughed as he tossed aside a box of tissues.

"But let me get this straight," Sebastian said, suddenly serious. "They found you in the murder zone, covered in Wordsmith's blood and slightly intoxicated. You had a bloody baseball bat in your hand, and you were sick on the balcony when they found you?" Sebastian paused to mull this over. "I can see why they thought you did. Hell, if you hadn't had gotten so lost while you told me, _I _would've thought you did it."

Ciel's voice was dry. "So you think I'm capable of a murder?"

"Of course. Anyone's capable of anything; and that's exactly why you trust no one."

**A/N: Well, I finished that up. :/ Sorry it took so long. XD ANWHOSVILLEPENIS, I'll write faster if I get more reviews! :D Thanks for reading!**


	4. Evidence

**A/N: Hey people! :D I was planning to have this chapter up by tonight, but since it's my birthday and all, my family decided to have me out and only give me a few hours to write. XD It's almost midnight now, so I suppose I met the deadline. :/ Whatever. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Evidence

It surprised Ciel how fast the week went by.

His entire life was now a hectic mess; he'd go to work and run quick routines, wait on a few of the partygoers for extra money and tips, and then he'd rushed to Sebastian's office to discuss the case. He'd come home bone-weary and exhausted, so he'd quickly feed himself something small and unfulfilling before he dragged himself into the shower (being a stripper is no good when you smell bad). Finally, he'd collapse in bed and catch a few hours of sleep, only to do it all again in the morning.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was only slightly hassled by the case. Ciel's antics and bratty attitude irritated him, but there were moments when he saw Ciel act like a normal human being, although those moments were few and far between. They talked about the case so that Sebastian could get a feel for what evidence and witnesses to bring in, but it was very obvious how scant the chance of Ciel being proven innocent was going to be. All the evidence pointed to his guilt, and being a stripper did not help that fact whatsoever. It was stressful for Sebastian to try and do this; if he didn't believe the stripper was innocent, he probably would've relinquished the case to a more willing lawyer.

But the week was finally over, and Sebastian felt that he was prepared to dig a little deeper. He had spoken to Ciel over the phone; he was going to meet him at the liquor store that he had purchased the beer at on the night of the murder. Sebastian waited against the building, inconspicuously blowing away smoke that drifted towards him. He gave the smoking men a sharp look and they shuffled away, and the raven-haired man sighed and let his head fall back against the brick wall. His crimson eyes were slitted as he watched the parking lot for Ciel's cheap station wagon, but something else caught his eye instead.

A man, clad in a raggedy brown trench coat and burgundy corduroy pants, was holding a photo close to his face. Sebastian was close enough to see the vague shape of the photo subject; it was a boy with his hair whipping around his face, smiling at the camera predatorily. The lawyer almost brushed the man off as some pervert, until he caught sight of the eye patch the boy wore.

Surprised at the spike of anger, Sebastian pushed off the wall and stalked towards the man, gripping his shoulder none-too-gently as he spun him around. He came face-to-face with a startled looking man with an age-lined face. There was a bandage over his right eye, and his other eye widened in surprise.

_I was right when I said he was a pervert, _Sebastian thought harshly. "Hello sir," He said, his voice dripping with overdone politeness that hinted at something darker. "I noticed that you were looking at a photo, and I was wondering if I could see it."

"No!" The man cried, struggling to get out of Sebastian's grip. "H-He's too important to let you see! Too important—I can't!"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he gripped the man's shoulders tighter. With a deep frown, he quickly reached down and plucked the photo from the man's hand, pushing him off as he made a desperate grab for it. He glanced down at it and confirmed it was Ciel; another flare of anger rose up in him. "What are you doing with this picture?" He asked curtly, not bothering to be polite.

"N-No! You can't see him! He's ours! Ours! Give it back!"

The raven-haired man fought the urge to punch the old man in the jaw just to shut him up. "What are you doing _with this picture?" _He repeated, annunciating each word carefully.

The man seemed to calm down, albeit the wild look in his eye, before he glanced to his left. Crying out, he grabbed the photo and wrenched himself free of Sebastian's grip, and he took off running down the street.

Sebastian stared in bewilderment after the man until he heard, "Who the hell was that?"

Turning, Sebastian looked at Ciel, who had taken the spot the lawyer had been leaning against. His shoulder was propped against brick wall and his thin arms were folded against his chest. He wore a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not sure… all I know was that he had a picture of you. And he seemed senile."

Ciel shrugged. "I'm a stripper. Of course people have photos of me." Lifting a shoulder nonchalantly, he turned to go into the store before he stopped and smiled at Sebastian over his shoulder. "But," He said, sending the lawyer a flirtatious wink. "I like seeing you angry. It's hot." With a flourish, he turned and waltzed into the store, leaving a red-faced Sebastian in the parking lot to follow.

Reluctantly, the lawyer followed him into the liquor store, blinking at the sudden rush of bittersweet air that invaded his nose. The scent was heady and thick; it enveloped Sebastian in an instant. Coughing into his fist, he stepped up next to Ciel at the check-out counter. Interrupting whatever conversation they had been having, Sebastian said, "Are you the boss of this place?"

The man behind the counter gave him a look. "No, but the boss ain't here right now. I can take a message, if necessary."

"He might have the answers you're looking for, Sebastian," Ciel said, his tone bored as he inspected his flawless nails. "He was the one who sold me the booze."

The man immediately threw his hands up in defense. "I took his ID, man," he said, raising an eyebrow at both of them. "It said he was 21."

Sebastian snorted quietly. "Ever heard of a fake ID?" He muttered, but he shook his head. "No, that's not why we're here. I was wondering if you could give us information. Did you notice anything peculiar on the night this boy came in and purchased the alcohol?"

"Boy?" Ciel cried indignantly, but they didn't pay him any mind.

"I didn't really notice anything. It was stormy and there were only a few other customers."

"Can you tell me what these customers looked like?"

The man shrugged. "Not really. One had black, flippy hair and glasses. Gold eyes too. Like a cat."

Sebastian's eyes widened in recognition. "Mr. Phantomhive," He asked. "Do you know a man by the name of Claude Faustus?"

Ciel turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. He's one of my regulars when I was just an entertainer at the Ark. He stopped coming when I became a full-time performer, though."

Sebastian smiled. "Then we have our first lead." Thanking the man behind the counter, the lawyer spun on his heel with Ciel in tow, leading him out of the store. "Do you know where Claude lives?"

"Yes, we keep a file on all entertainers' customers. Why? And how do you know him?"

Grimacing slightly, Sebastian turned to face Ciel. "Well," He muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Claude and I used to be… friends back in college…" Trailing off awkwardly, he began to move toward his car until he froze.

"You're gay, aren't you? Claude was your _boyfriend!"_

Red-faced and open-mouthed, Sebastian whirled on Ciel. "Wha-? " He quickly composed himself; he couldn't act foolhardy and be angered by his client. "Mr. Phantomhive," He recovered, his voice strained by anger. "I must say that making such an assumption is not only rude, but it can land you in a lot more trouble—"

"Oh, save it," Ciel said, flipping a dismissive hand. "I thought we'd be on less strict terms by now. So," He asked, his open eye glittering. "Are you?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes before turning back to the car. Ciel strained to listen, and he nearly cheered in victory as he heard a mumbled "Yes".

Hurrying to Sebastian's side, he smirked and leaned up on his toes to whisper in Sebastian's ear, "What luck. So am I." With an evil giggle, he hurried ahead to his car and slid in, leaning his head out the window as if he hadn't had just done what he did. "Just follow me and I'll lead you to Claude's house, okay?"

Shocked into a red-faced silence, Sebastian merely nodded and slid into his own car, putting the key in the ignition as he jerked uncomfortably at his suddenly-tight belt.

The two arrived at Claude's house in no time, and there was a pregnant silence between them as they moved up to the door. Sebastian was stony-faced and not looking Ciel, who was shooting him smug glances as they walked. Upon reaching the door, Sebastian had snapped at Ciel to quit looking at him like that, and he thought that the stripper was going to fall over laughing. When the boy finally quieted, the lawyer rapped on the dark oak door a few times, pleased when Claude answered almost immediately.

He opened the door, and his expression was confused as he saw the two. "Sebastian?" He asked, his tone unfriendly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Clearing his throat, Sebastian gave Claude a forced smile. "Claude. It's good to see you as well." He nodded toward Ciel, who was looking rather disgusted at the sight of Claude. "I believe you know Ciel Phantomhive."

Claude turned to the boy as if he just noticed him; Sebastian's lip twitched as a small red blush dusted the man's cheeks. "Well, I can't forget you now, can I?" Smiling, he reached down and grabbed Ciel's hand, placing a kiss on the front of it before stepping aside. "Please, do come in."

Sebastian had never wanted to beat someone so senseless before.

Making a rude noise in the back of his throat, Ciel entered first, casually wiping his hand on his torn jeans. That pleased Sebastian a little. They were led into a large living room that was richly decorated with gold and navy. Sebastian thought that it resembled a US Navy ship. Nevertheless, the two were seated on the navy-striped sofa that was rimmed with gold buttons, and Claude quickly placed tea in front of them.

"So," he asked, sinking into one of the matching arm chairs on the side of the coffee table. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Ciel sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away. Sebastian was doing the talking. "We're here," The lawyer started emotionlessly. "because we believe you murdered Arthur Wordsmith."

Claude's cat-like eyes widened. "Me?" He asked incredulously. "I don't even know who Wordsmith is!"

Sebastian chuckled. "That doesn't matter. There are a lot of reasons why you could've killed him. We're not saying that we're _sure _you murdered him, but we intend to find out."

"I didn't kill anyone," Claude muttered, leaning back in his chair as well. His eyes slid over to Ciel. "So what's he doing here?"

"They think I'm the one that killed him," Ciel said simply, not bothering to make eye contact. "And Sebastian's my lawyer… and private detective." Smirking, Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Why is it that you're trying to find all this out, anyway? Don't they have actual detectives to do that for lawyers?"

Sebastian offered a small smile. "That's another unique thing about our law firm; think of it as insurance. Instead of getting our information from the police, we go in ourselves. It builds a better trust between client and lawyer, so the chance of winning a case is higher."

Ciel sat back once more, impressed. "Sounds logical," He commented, but then he remained silent.

Clearing his throat again, Sebastian turned back to Claude. "The night that Wordsmith was murdered," He said, setting his tea down on the table next to Ciel's cup. "Ciel was with him. But he left to buy some beer and when he came back, Wordsmith was dead. Anyway, when Ciel was at the liquor store, the employee on the shift remembered seeing you there. Is there a reason you went, Claude?"

Claude raised a gracefully-arched eyebrow. "I was at the store," He said. "But only to get a bottle of wine."

Sebastian leaned forward, his eyes expectant. "Are you sure it wasn't become Ciel was there?"

Claude scoffed. "Why on _Earth _would I stalk Ciel?"

"Well," Ciel spoke up then, leaning forward with a mischievous glint in his eye. "When I became a performer instead of an entertainer, you were forced to stop paying me visits. You were one of my regulars, Claude. And I think I do remember the one time when you tried to force your way into my dressing room, if I do recall correctly." The boy cocked his head and gave Claude a small, wicked smile.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he cast an amused glance at an embarrassed-looking Claude. "Well, there's a motive," He mused. "You became just a tad bit obsessed with Ciel and wanted to see him… perhaps you found out about Wordsmith and had a jealous tantrum." Sebastian cocked his head to the side as he leaned his chin on his fist. "And I know how you are when you become jealous, Claude."

"I did _not _kill _anyone!" _Claude cried, indignant. "And how could I have killed someone while I was at the store when Ciel was, huh?"

Sebastian's amused expression faded. "I know the line of work you're in," He said lowly. "It is perfectly within your power and budget to hire a hitman. You've already done it before."

Claude's face was hard. "Get out of my house," He spat. "Now."

"Not until you prove that you're innocent, or provide some information.

Groaning and muttering a few choice words, Claude stood and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I was at the store because of Ciel, I admit it." The stripper made a disgusted sound, but Claude ignored it. "But I didn't know he was with anyone. You can check my finances; I didn't hire any hitman." Moving towards a chest that was resting under a large window, the man bent and opened it, rifling through it noisily before he came back with a leather box in his hands. "These are my latest purchases and hiring charges; you won't find anything illegal on there."

Sebastian took the box, sifting through it as he checked each purchase. It took only a moment; Claude was clean. "Fine then," He sighed, handing the box back to Claude. "But do you think you could give us any information?"

Claude gave Sebastian and Ciel a hard look, before he sighed. "I noticed someone in the store that night. He was wearing this weird bandage across his face, and he had a pendant with a pentagram on it. Kinda like Ciel's." Claude's hands fluttered as he rolled his eyes. "I find them to be tacky and cliché. I have no idea why anyone wears them."

Ciel and Sebastian weren't listening. They were rigid in their seats, each thinking about relevant but different things. Ciel's mind was occupied with flashbacks from his childhood, and Sebastian was thinking of the man with Ciel's picture. He hadn't noticed him wearing a pendant of any sort, but he was sure that the old man was who Claude was talking about.

Standing abruptly, Sebastian nodded at Ciel and inclined his head towards Claude. "Thank you for your help," he said. "We'll see ourselves out."

A particularly rude response was made, but the two decided to ignore it. As they left the house, Sebastian looked down at Ciel and realized that the boy was trembling. "Mr. Phantomhive?" He asked, furrowing his brow in concern. "Are you alright?"

Ciel glanced up and forced a smile. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine—shit!"

Sebastian's eyes widened as Ciel fell into him roughly; the stripper had tripped on a jutting rock that poked out from the cobblestone pathway. His ankle twisted and his hands flew up to grip at anything to stop his fall, which had ended up being Sebastian's jacket. His other foot came down hard as he tried to stop himself, but that only succeeded in making him fall harder .The next thing he knew, he and Sebastian were hitting the grass that lined Claude's walkway with a muted thump. He heard Sebastian gasp as his back hit the ground, but it was mostly out of surprise than pain. Leaning up, Ciel looked down at him, eye wide. "I-I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I tripped on a rock, and…" He trailed off as he looked down.

Sebastian was staring at him—no, _gazing _at him. His red eyes were glittering slightly, and Ciel was finding himself to be lost in their color and depth. His breath hitched and his hands clenched into fists against Sebastian's lapel; he was immediately more aware of the position they were in. Quietly, so quietly it was almost a whisper, Ciel murmured, "Sebastian…?"

"If you two are gonna fuck, then do it somewhere else! I don't want my garden shriveling up because your cum is ruining the fertilizer!"

Ciel scrambled up, his face beet red as he glared at Claude, who was yelling at them from the doorway. Sebastian followed suit, although he was slower and less hasty than Ciel had been. He shot a glare up at the man in the doorway as he brushed his suit off, and he muttered to Ciel, "Come on. Let's go. We still have to visit the police station."

After a moment of hesitation, Ciel followed, but not before turning and raising his middle finger at an angry Claude.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I wanted to try and get something romantical in there. XD The beginnings of love~ Haha! Also, I'm doing a little bit of whoring: A friend of mine is writing a new story, and it's GREAT. It's about Vincent Phantomhive and his life. It's FANTASMAGLORICUS! Her pen name is The-Iniquitous-Aristocrat. It's a new profile so the story won't be up for a minute, but it's entirely worth the wait! :D**

**Anyway, if I get reviews, I'll write faster. Thanks for reading! :D 3**


	5. Alibis

**A/N: I have such a huge writer's block right now. I'm kinda being forced to write this. XD And thank you so much for all the great reviews and critiques! I really appreciate them! :D**

Chapter 5: Alibis

Sebastian's fingers drummed against the steering wheel as he glared at the red light. A blush that almost matched the color of the stoplight painted his face; a result of the incident at Claude's house. The scene kept playing over and over in his head, no matter how hard he tried to tune it out. The feel of Ciel on him tingled in his skin, and the way that single blue eye looked down at him…

_Stop it! _He chided himself, stamping down on that train of thought immediately. The man took a deep breath and tried to reason with himself. _You've only known him for a week. You can't like someone like that when you've only known them for a week. No matter how sexy, mysterious, or charming he may be…_

That approach was quickly going nowhere. Sebastian sighed in relief as the light turned green, and he sped forward, thankful for the distraction of traffic. He focused on maneuvering the busy, clogged-up streets of New York to keep his mind quiet, but the effort was found futile when he suddenly broke free of the traffic and into the parking lot of the police station. Sebastian blinked in surprise before he sighed and pulled into a parking spot.

Ciel's car followed suit, pulling into the parking spot next to Sebastian's. The two got out at the same time, made eye contact for a moment, and looked away quickly. They fell into step beside each other as they started towards the small, white-and-blue painted building with a flat roof.

Sebastian pushed the glass doors aside and strode into the front room, walking up and leaning against the main desk. A plump female officer looked up at him, startled, before she snapped, "Who're you?"

"Attorney of law Sebastian Michaelis, madam," Sebastian said smoothly. "I'm here to speak with someone named Abberline."

The officer's eyebrows went up, but she scooted off her seat and motioned for them to follow her. "He's back here."

Smiling his thanks, Sebastian nodded towards Ciel and moved after her. The stripper followed him with a frown, and he glanced around to see other officers stiffening slightly as Sebastian walked by. "Sebastian," Ciel asked, his voice quiet. "Why do all of these guys look so… afraid of you?"

Sebastian looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Well," He mused. "I suppose you could say I'm somewhat of an important person to them."

Ciel's eyebrow rose. "How so?"

"I'm the one who paid to keep this place running."

The younger boy blinked. "Out of _pocket? _Were you forced or something?"

Sebastian smiled. "No, I wasn't forced. Yes, I paid out of pocket. Are you done with the questions?"

"Not yet," Ciel said. "Why did you do it?"

Sebastian's smile faltered slightly. "You know how many people work here, Mr. Phantomhive?"

"No."

"Well over 200. This may seem like a small building that couldn't possibly employ that many, but it does. And when I heard about it closing down…" He shrugged. "I really couldn't stand the thought of that many people losing their jobs. I could afford it easily; it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Ciel blinked again, but remained silent. He didn't know what to say to something like that; he had never even been shown a kindness like that in his entire life, so he had no idea how it was to give something like that. Something about that fact that Sebastian had actually cared enough to help all of these people made Ciel's heart flutter a bit in his chest, which he blatantly ignored.

The female officer led them through a series of corridors and down several flights of stairs; this building was way bigger than Ciel thought it was. Officers, secretaries, and other workers moved along in the hallways, smiling at one another and basically being cheerful, despite their work conditions. It all amazed Ciel. Since he worked at the Ark, he was given a luxurious room, 24-access to food and drink, and the ability to allow anyone in or throw anyone out whenever he wanted. But it was like working with a bunch of bricks; no one was friends at the Ark. It was an unspoken rule of the club.

After moving through another couple of hallways, all of which were crowded, the officer finally led them into a small office where a man with rust-colored hair and sky blue eyes was hastily scribbling signatures and notes over several papers. He barely glanced up at them as they entered, but he did a double-take as he saw Sebastian. "M-Mr. Michaelis!" He cried, scrambling to scoop his papers together as he stood. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were visiting. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Sebastian smiled at Abberline. "Mr. Abberline. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He sighed and sank into a seat, leaving Ciel to stand awkwardly in the back of the room while the two spoke.

Abberline seemed to relax a little. "Yes, it has been. You don't seem to be accepting a lot of cases dealing with this station anymore."

Sebastian chuckled, a sound that Ciel was starting to enjoy. "No, I haven't been accepting a lot of cases in general, or at least ones that I've been accepting. The case I'm on now was kinda forced." He laughed again.

Abberline laughed with him, running a hand through his rusty hair. "You know you don't have to have a case just to visit, Mr. Michaelis—"

"Abberline, I thought I said to call me Sebastian."

He laughed again. "Alright, alright—_Sebastian. _You don't have to have a case to visit; you already own the place."

Sebastian seemed to wince. "I don't like thinking that I own the place. But I'm here on business today."

Abberline leaned forward, his face immediately smooth with business-like concern. "What do you need from me?"

"Some police records," Sebastian answered, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. "on a person named Claude Faustus. I know he has them, but they're slightly scattered."

"But I thought Claude was innocent," Ciel interjected, stepping away from the wall and giving Sebastian a confused look. "He had an alibi and everything."

"An alibi and an excuse are two different things, Mr. Phantomhive. He may have been at the store with you, but that doesn't mean that he didn't send someone to frame you."

"But he showed you his financial reports—"

"Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian said, exasperated. He turned in his seat to face him. "Claude only showed me his most recent financial reports. It requires almost a full year to recruit an assassin, let alone a skilled one. Abberline can show me any purchase he's made in the past ten years."

Ciel narrowed his one eye, but he looked away. Abberline, thankfully, started speaking then, "Alright, I have his records. He was arrested for the incident at the Ark," He shot a glance at Ciel. "but released a day later. There have been several reports for a mysterious appearance in near the liquor store, all saying that he seemed to be heading to a nearby apartment complex. He never made a move on it, though. As for recent financial investments…" His fingers tapped away at a few keys on the keyboard, peering closer at the screen before shrugging. "Nothing of special interest. There're a few drug deals that you might want to report, but that's the only illegal purchases right now."

Sebastian seemed to deflate a little, but Ciel immediately cut in. "Are the names of the people he bought the drugs from listed?"

Abberline raised an eyebrow, but he tapped a few more times and answered, "Yes. He only bought them from one person; she goes by Lady Blanc."

Ciel smiled humorlessly. "I know her," He said dryly. "She frequents the club. Her real name is Angela, and she tried to sell opium at the Ark when the bouncers aren't looking. No one really tried to report her, they're all in love with the shit." The stripper's expression darkened. "She created a big scene when I didn't buy any from her; apparently if her customers saw me buying it, her sales would boost, or some crap like that. I was pretty bruised up before the bouncers found her and put her in jail. I guess she's working the streets now."

Sebastian's gaze fell to Ciel's bare arms, and he noticed spidery scars tracing up the length of his forearm before they disappeared under his shirt. His red eyes widened slightly, and a flare of anger swelled within him, which he stamped down quickly. Turning back to Abberline, he nodded at him and said, "Can you find her records?"

More tapping. "Damn," He breathed. "This is quite a record. Several arrests for drug dealing, possession of illegal firearms, robberies, and being an accessory to crime. A few minorities, but that makes up most of it."

Sebastian stood, smiling warmly at Abberline. "Thank you. That's all we'll need for now. Sorry to have bothered you."

"It wasn't a problem at all, Sebastian," Abberline said, returning the smile as he relaxed into his chair. "I look forward to our next meeting." He slid his gaze over to Ciel and his smile lessened slightly. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ciel."

Ciel nodded uncomfortably. "You too."

Thankfully, Sebastian brushed past Ciel, and he followed. The two began to retrace their steps back up to the main door, but they were stopped along the way as someone burst through the door. Instinctively, Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's chest and pushed him back against the wall, watching the scene as he slowly press against it as well. Officers were pushing through the doorway, trying to settle down someone who seemed to be fighting against them. "Let me _go!" _A voice cried. There was more fighting as the cops tried reel their struggling person back in, but they broke away from them and began running down the hall.

Sebastian heard a small gasp from Ciel. "I know him," He said, watching the running boy. "That's—"

"Ciel?"

The boy stopped in front of them, a look of wonder on his pretty face. He watched Ciel for a moment before a small smirk settled on his lips. "How's it been, Phantomhive?"

Ciel narrowed one eye, stepping closer to him and scowling. "Alois," He muttered. "Why am I not surprised to see you've ended up here?"

The smirk slid away into a frown. "Fuck off, Ciel. I'm here on false charges—"

At that moment, the cops rounded on him and had the blonde pinned against the opposite wall. He cried out in surprise and started struggling, but he spared a glance over his shoulder and said haughtily, "Call me sometime. It's been too long since we had a good session."

The cops dragged him off, leaving a red-faced Ciel alone with Sebastian.

"And who," Sebastian mused, crossing his arms over his chest and turning towards his client. "was that, Mr. Phantomhive?"

"An ex-boyfriend," Ciel snapped, moving past Sebastian and towards the stairwell. "Just don't talk about him."

"Do you think he'd be a possible suspect?"

Ciel turned to him, surprised. "Why would you think that?" He asked carefully. "He wasn't anywhere near me on that night."

"True, but that only gives us more reason to be suspicious of him," Sebastian said. "He seemed to have something against you. So it can be liable."

Ciel paused for a moment. "I suppose that's true… you can question him later?"

Sebastian nodded, offering a small smile. "I can. And you can be there if you'd like."

Ciel merely nodded quietly.

The two moved up the stairwell together, not talking as they climbed. Officers stood aside as Sebastian passed, and they gave Ciel questioning looks, but otherwise, it was quiet. Upon exiting the building, though, Ciel said, "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

Sebastian looked at him, startled. "Get something to eat?" He asked, as if it were the most alien thing he's ever heard. "Why would you want to do that?"

A bit of color rose up in Ciel's cheeks. "I'm just a bit hungry, and we can talk a little more about the case. It doesn't seem too unreasonable, does it?"

Something stirred in Sebastian's chest, which he studiously ignored. But he was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing. "Er… sure. I'd like that."

Ciel smirked and brushed past Sebastian, letting his hand brush against his thigh. "Just follow me; I have a restaurant in mind."

With a blush (which he seemed to be doing a lot of today), he nodded and slid into his car. He glanced over to see Ciel looking at him from his own car, and a smile played on his lips when the stripper hastily turned his gaze away. _Maybe this case wasn't such a bad thing to take on…_

**A/N: Holy fuck I don't think I can write anymore on this chapter. I am so sorry how horrible it is, and how late it is. XD I have a lot of dramatic, fluffy, smutty chappies planned though, so worry not! :D **

**So, please review! Thanks for reading, and I promise the next chapter will come soon!**


End file.
